Reflection
by Akisis
Summary: Ellimist's POV. WARNING: Spoilers for #54!! I just wanted to tie stuff up, yanno?


Reflection

**Reflection**

By: Akisis

_"Okay, then answer this, Ellimist: Did I…did I make a difference? My life, and my…my death…was I worth it? Did my life really matter?"_

"Yes. You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered."

_"Yeah. Okay, then. Okay then."_

A small strand of space-time went dark and coiled into nothingness.

My name is Toomin. I am also known as the Ellimist. This single human – this laughable, puny little girl had compared me to her. A kid. And yes, she may have been right.

I am what the entity Tobias would call a "freak of nature". I came to exist by another freak of nature – Father. I do not know how Crayak came to be, but I do know we cannot co-exist. And so we fought.

The death of the remarkable human child marked my victory in the battle Crayak and I presently fought. The Animorphs, as they called themselves – my champions – had made it through their war as best as they could. But perhaps their best wasn't enough. Perhaps through some fault of my own, I had just set myself up for the next defeat.

My hearts, my minds, my _souls_, strained, desperate to interfere. My opponent, Crayak, had yet again surprised me. Re ruined my views on how space-time should now be, by creating some new abomination. Some _new Father_. As Father swallowed Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, as the remaining Animorphs, save one, faced his eternal hell, I saw my own future, and wondered if I would be as brave as Rachel and the others in the end. But…it's only The Beginning…

Author's Note:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My fellow Anifans, I admit I never thought this day would come. Even last month, I refused to accept this as the end. I know, it's been forever since I've posted, I've got hundreds of unposted fics that I've written since. I can't believe that I will never again read the words "My name is…"and feel a sense of excitement because I don't know what will happen next. Truthfully, it feels like I'm giving a eulogy right now…No more annoying the bookstores, no more disguising my voice when I call so they don't know it's me, no more mad dashes to B. Dalton or Barnes and Noble once they tell me those blissful words that tell me they have the newest book, no more predicting strange plot twists (believe me, I said that Elfangor was Tobias' father long before the Andalite Chronicles came out!) Through the Animorphs, I have met best friends, other crazy (and I mean TOTALLY WACKO) Anifans (Yes, myself included), and overall, it changed my life. I admit, at the peak of Animorphs' popularity, I just wanted it for myself, and wanted all those unfaithful unbelieves out of FF.net. Then, when posting authors began to dwindle, I began to feel a little alone. It's a strange thing, isn't it? I first read #1, The Invasion, in the June of 1996, and have remained ever loyal since. Like any true obsessive Anifan, I can name all the titles, and remember (and can spell!)all the names of every Andalite mentioned. I've got all of the merchandise, and all 7 copies of Animorphs Megamorphs #2, In the Time of Dinosaurs (Yes, I've just confirmed my insanity).

_ _

_I always wondered if authors ever read their books' fanfiction, and possibly even wrote their own, but we all finally know the answer from the **true** author's note. So, Katherine Alice Applegate, Risa Walberg, or whatever your real name is (I'll just call you the Great, Mysterious, Wonderful, Powerful, and Brilliant Mother of the Greatest Series to Have Ever Lived ;^Þ), thank you for giving us the Animorphs, and I'll wish you the best of luck with Remnants. Alas, I don't think I'll be following you this time, but I know many others will, Goodbye._

_ _

Another Author's Note:

Unsurprisingly, my A/N is longer than the fic! I'd best stop here, lest I start crying or something, and short-circuit the computer, resulting in my electrocution. This is finally it…

( •)( •)

\\//

\\ _/ /

(••)

\| | /

\___/

~Akisis~


End file.
